


What a Choice...

by kennedyctmgeek



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedyctmgeek/pseuds/kennedyctmgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's proposed. Gary's proposed. Should she pick, or should she run?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Choice...

**Author's Note:**

> For Miranda fans...

Miranda didn't know what to do. It was a hard (and somewhat honouring) position to be in. 10 minutes ago, she was finally beginning a relationship with someone she had known and loved for 14 years, and now, here she was getting two marriage proposals at the same time. Who should she pick? Or should she run away? Be a coward and run? No, she couldn't do that. She'd regret it. What a difficult crossroad to arrive at.

On the left was Mike, on one knee holding a velvet box with a gorgeous ring held before her inside it. And on the right was Gary, also on one knee, pulling a nervous face and trying to masquerade his shaky hands. Mike was lovely, sweet, and handsome. He really made her feel like she was the most important woman on earth, and he loved her truly.

On the other hand, there was Gary. A commitment phobe and a wimp. Then, out of the blue, all signs in her very crowded mind, indicated to one man. The man she knew would make her feel special and protected know matter what.

She knew who she was going to pick, and it wasn't going to be easy. She came out of her daze.

"OK, you're making me very agitated. Can you both just stand up?" she asked. Mike rose first, and Gary just a second later. Miranda was scared. More scared then she had ever thought she could be. Then she turned to Mike. She was just about to speak, when he interrupted.

"Miranda, I know I don't have the looks that match up to Gary, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you so much, that I can't quite believe it myself. You need to know that if you choose me, I will give you everything you desire. A home? A family? Love? Everything you deserve, which will all equal up to perfection."Mike said. It was pretty inspirational. Gary had a lot to prove. Miranda then felt her arm being gently tugged to turn her to face the opposite direction. To face Gary.

"Listen, before you say anything, just hear me out. Yeah, Mike is great. He loves you, he cares for you, he's sweet and he's kind. I'm sure he could give you anything you want. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you more then anyone I have ever met, or anyone I will meet in the future. I'm not perfect, and you know that. I've made many mistakes in the past. Huge mistakes that I will always regret. But the mistake I regret most is letting you go, more than once. And I don't want to make that mistake again. I can't promise you a perfect life, but I can promise that I will always love you. Cherish you like you're the last drop of water on the planet. Nothing is going to make me love you more, because it's impossible. I love the way you fall over. The way you babble on. The way you look. You're beautiful in everyway. And I love you in every way possible. I know you think I'm proposing to you just to beat Mike. But I'm not. I know I said only two minutes ago, that I wanted to wait to tell people how I felt about you. But I'm trying to be brave. I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I can't say how much I love you because it's beyond words. But I need you to know that whatever your decision, I'm here for you." Gary expressed passionately. Miranda was being blinded with tears. Then, she turned back to Mike, and took his hand.

"Right, now it's my turn to talk." She began. "Mike, you mean so much to me. And what you just said made me seriously consider what you asked. But, if I said yes to you, I would be living a lie. Yeah, we'd be alright for a year or so, but you'd find out that you love me more than I did you, and I would hate that. I do love you, but as a friend. I want you to find someone. That special someone, that makes you happy, and loves you. And I don't think that's me. " She explained. It was a shattering blow to Mike's ears. But he understood.

" The most important thing is that you are happy. And I know you're happy with the person standing on your right. You need to make sure he keeps you happy, and that he never let's you go, or let's you down." Mike said before putting the ring firmly back in his pocket, and gave Miranda one last peck on the cheek before edging towards Gary. Mike looked his competition in the eyes before saying his final words.

"Don't lose her. Love her completely. Make her happy." Mike said to Gary rather sternly, before bowing his head and walking out of the restaurant.

Miranda could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks, before turning back to Gary and burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, desperately trying to soothe her. Every single witness just stood there, trying to hold back their own tears. After about a minute, Miranda's sobbing began to subside, before she looked up into Gary's tear-filled eyes. He hated seeing her upset. Without saying a word, she pressed her lips against his. Both of their eyes fluttered closed. It was a perfect, passionate kiss. Then, they gradually pulled their lips apart. Gary wiped a tear from her cheek. Then, he began to speak.

"I meant every word of that. I love you so much Miranda." Gary said.

"I love you too. I've loved you for 14 years." Miranda replied before the pair held each other in a tight embrace.

"Wait a what I call minute?" Penny interrupted, much to the dismay of the now officially loved-up couple. "Are you getting married or not?" It was a good point. Then, Gary got down on one knee once again and took Miranda's hands in his own.

"Miranda, I have no ring to offer you, but I can offer all of my love to you. Will you marry me?" Gary asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!" Miranda said excitedly.

It was a joyous day. Now, nothing else mattered. Miranda and Gary finally had each other, and that was the most important thing. It was love…


End file.
